Beltane
by Diana Prallon
Summary: Um casamento é um ato sagrado. Um contrato mágico. Uma obrigação. Uma chama que jamais se apaga. Ficlet escrita por causa do challenge de ficlets românticas do 3v.


Com um suspiro, ela sentiu os seus pés serem postos de volta no chão. Era a tradição que o noivo carregasse a noiva para dentro da casa nova, e dos cômodos que eles partilhariam como homem e mulher, acima de qualquer outro compromisso que tivessem assumido. Não que aquele compromisso – arranjado, aceitado, jamais questionado – tivesse tamanha importância. Sua lealdade pertencia, antes de ao seu marido, ao seu mestre. Mas, da mesma forma que suas prioridades tinham sido comprometidas, as de sua contraparte também tinham estas obrigações. Ela o encarou, seus olhos negros incertos sob o véu que incomodava suas longas pestanas mas ainda não era o momento de tirá-lo. A forma massiva de Rodolphus estava parada, em frente à janela e pela primeira – e talvez única -- vez Bellatrix desejou amá-lo acima de tudo e ser meramente sua mulher. E, quando ele se virou para encará-la, ela desejou – não pela primeira nem pela última vez – que ele a amasse por si mesma e não por sua família.

Era muito jovem – talvez nem tivesse quatorze anos – quando seu pai e o pai de Rodolphus tinham acertado o casamento. Na época, ela mal conseguia imaginar como deveria ser uma relação de um casal (obviamente ela conhecia os significados carnais, mas as histórias que suas tias e sua mãe liam diziam que havia algo mais, uma doçura, uma gentileza que simplesmente não combinavam com o marido que teria). Hoje ela ainda não conhecia o significado do amor conjugal, embora tivesse se entregado muitas vezes à luxúria.

Quando ainda estavam na escola, ela desejara e idolatrara Rodolphus de uma forma quase infantil, pois parecia que para ele tudo vinha facilmente e conforme ele desejara. Fora ele quem lhe levara pela primeira vez à presença do Lord, e mais tarde tinha se arrependido, pois a adoração que ela tivera por ele fora transferida para o bruxo mais velho. Ao perceber que o Lord a considerava digna de atenção pessoal, mais do que uma mera garota, mas como uma aprendiz, ela teve esperanças de ver uma nota de ciúmes da voz do homem – porque, por mais que adorasse ao Mestre, ele não significava para ela a mesma coisa que Rodolphus, não despertava nela o sentimento de ser uma mulher – mas ele tinha se limitado a uma silenciosa resignação.

Silenciosamente, nos meses que sucederam sua entrada no círculo dos Comensais da Morte, ela foi deixando de desejar ser uma esposa, ou ter uma família, por vezes até considerava que aquele tipo de coisa era uma perda de tempo. E o que por anos desejara ferventemente enquanto tomava outros garotos como namorados apenas por diversão se transformara em mera obrigação que começara a ser cumprida na cerimônia daquela noite e deveria ser concluída no ritual de união naquele quarto. Bellatrix já não esperava nada que não a formalidade nos momentos seguintes. Com uma firmeza de movimentos, ela se inclinou e despedaçou os incensos dentro do turíbulo, o cheiro de jasmins enchendo do quarto enquanto ela, olhando nos olhos do esposo, falava as frases aprendidas há tantos anos:

- Que o ar aqui representado purifique e santifique nossa câmara nupcial.

Rodolphus acendeu um par de velas, um de cada lado da grande cama de casal antes de responder:

- Que o fogo que eu aqui conjuro se reflita em nossa vida íntima.

A mulher pegou um punhado de terra, o colocando em um recipiente em um dos lados do quarto:

- Que eu seja mulher pelos teus braços e honre tua semente.

Ele encheu uma taça de cristal com água antes de continuar.

- Que a verdade e a pureza refletidas nesse cálice sejam um reflexo de nossa união.

Ela se adiantou para uma das mesinhas do quarto, enchendo duas taças com a bebida dos noivos e oferecendo uma a ele:

- E assim, eu me ofereço a ti, como sua esposa e mulher, me rendendo à sua vontade.

- Eu te aceito, e me ofereço igualmente a ti, teu igual em todos os termos legais e mágicos.

Ela recebeu a taçaa da mão dele e bebeu de uma vez só, sentindo o gosto da maçã misturada à canela e algum álcool. Seu corpo pareceu subitamente quente, e o cheio do incenso fazia sua mente rodar. Sentiu um início de vertigem e tentou se apoiar na mesa, mas foi Rodolphus quem a segurou firmemente, o corpo pressionado contra o dela. Ao levantar os olhos viu algo diferente no olhar do marido.

- Bella... – ele murmurou, e uma de suas mãos levantou o véu branco de noiva, os dedos tocando levemente seu rosto. Ela fechou os olhos, como se aproveitasse a carícia acidental, mas a voz dele fez com que abrisse os olhos novamente – Bella!

- Estou aqui, meu marido... Meu amor – a voz dela tremia, e pela primeira vez se sentiu desajeitada enquanto os lábios dele procuravam os dela.

Os beijos de Rodolphus eram diferentes de tudo que ela tinha imaginado deles. Tinham certa delicadeza que contrabalanceava seu instinto dominador natural, e ela se via desejando mais. Suas mãos desfaziam o nó complicado da gravata em quase desespero enquanto as dele espalhavam o arranjo de flores de sua grinalda pelo chão em torno dele, o cheiro das pétalas se misturando ao do incenso. Não foi sem um pouco de tremor que ela começou a desabotoar a camisa do marido enquanto este beijava seu pescoço. E quanto ela já não sabia mais o que fazia ele tornou a levantá-la e a deitou na cama dos dois.

Bellatrix nunca tinha se imaginado tão inflamada de paixão em um momento tão formal. Ela lutava uma guerra contra as roupas, se deliciando com as mãos firmes de Rodolphus passeando por seu corpo em algo que era ao mesmo tempo uma sedução e uma reverência. Beijava-o sem parar, de forma desesperada, como se daquilo ela tirasse o ar que precisava para respirar. Ele a ergueu, sentando ambos um de frente para o outro. As mãos trabalhavam como um espelho, embora os olhos não saíssem uns dos olhos. Então, com um desejo já intenso demais para ser reconhecido, Bella puxou-o para si deixando que mais um beijo tomasse conta de ambos enquanto o deitava na cama. Mulher ou não, ela era qualquer coisa menos submissa e esse pensamento parecia aflorar também em Rodolphus conforme ela se inclinava, seus cabelos negros caindo como uma cortina sobre o rosto, pois ele sorria de forma compreensiva.

Ele ergueu as mãos, segurando sua nuca para beijá-la mais uma vez, mas pareceu desistir no meio do caminho, seus dedos escorregando pelo colo nu da mulher, a palma da mão cobrindo o seio esquerdo enquanto a via fechar os olhos com prazer. Ele se levantou, os beijos seguindo o caminho das mãos que agora seguravam firmemente a cintura da esposa. Quase sem esforço ele levantou o corpo dela o suficiente para que seus lábios roçassem os mamilos rosados por apenas um segundo e trouxe-a de volta para junto, abafando com um beijo o gemido que ela soltou ao sentir que Rodolphus começava a consumar o casamento de ambos.

As unhas bem cuidadas de Bellatrix se cravavam nas costas nuas do marido enquanto as respirações tão rasas e rápidas soavam pelo quarto, uma música para os ouvidos do amante. O ritmo era ao mesmo tempo natural e controlado, tão igual e tão diferente quanto um par de gêmeos. O tempo perdia o sentido enquanto tudo que ela sabia era que seus sentidos estavam completamente conectados aos dele. Com alguma parte da consciência que não estava completamente envolvida no ato ela percebeu que suas respirações seguiam o mesmo ritmo.

E embora soubesse que algo como o que experimentava só poderia ter sido construído aos poucos, foi como uma surpresa que todos os seus sentidos pareceram se abrir ao mesmo tempo. O gosto do seu suor misturado ao de Rodolphus se tornou salgado em seus lábios, os olhos dele pareciam um túnel onde seu olhar se perdia, os murmúrios de prazer unidos aos seus gemidos se tornaram mais intensos, suas mãos apertaram as costas dele até seus dedos se tornarem brancos com a força, e ela sentia as mãos firmes dele também apertarem seus quadris. O cheiro do jasmim tomou conta de sua respiração misturado ao cheiro do corpo do homem. Foi com uma súbita iluminação que ela entendeu que era não pertencia a Rodolphus – ela _era _Rodolphus, e ele _era_ Bellatrix, e ambos eram _uma só_ pessoa – aquilo era uma união completa. Aquilo era um casamento. Aquela era a Verdade por trás da cerimônia formal. Aquilo era indissolúvel, imutável, inegável, independentemente do que acontecesse com seus corpos.

- Minha esposa, minha senhora – ele murmurou em seu ouvido com a voz rouca após o êxtase.

- Meu marido – ela respondeu, sem fôlego.

E ao se deitarem lado a lado, ele acariciou o rosto de Bellatrix de leve para depois colocar seu cabelo por trás da orelha delicadamente. Havia em si uma certa compreensão mais profunda daquele homem, quase como se pudesse ouvir seus pensamentos. Agora era sabia que tinha sido respeito e não indiferença que tinha o mantido quieto conforme ela se transformava na aprendiz do Lord das Trevas. Agora ela sabia o quanto ele tinha temido tê-la perdido para o outro, como tinha se prometido reconquistar tudo que tivera. Sorriu para si mesma, se perguntando se ele seria capaz agora de perceber que nunca tinha perdido o que fora dele o tempo todo.

Aproximou-se novamente do marido, beijando-o de leve, todas as questões de fora novamente esquecidas. Foi nos braços um do outro e ainda trocando sussurros de amor, regozijando-se do que tinham acabado de descobrir, que caíram no sono tranqüilo e exausto dos que são mais que amantes.


End file.
